Hatie's Uprising
by PokeMaster Zelda
Summary: Hatie was considered a monster by EVERYONE. So when a certain angel steals her little brother, people are surprised to see her change of attitude. Now, after joining the Forces of Nature, Hatie is determined to wreak havoc upon the goddess of light. However, she soon gets trapped in a variety of riddles and secrets of her past... WITH the dirty brother stealer himself! Pit x Hatie.
1. Prologue

In an alleyway, hidden by the shadows, a young female child rests on the stone ground looking at the stars in the sky. She was roughly about 9 years of age with the features and frame of a 16 year old. Her long black hair pooled into a pillow like form. Before she went to sleep, she took a quick glance at the little 5 year old male at her side. With his short, black hair he had trouble in getting a decent nap on the alleyway grounds. The girl simply flicked her wrist, and moved his head above the ground a couple of inches. Then, arching her back, she unfolded an enormous, feathered wing (If any of you have seen the movie Maleficent, you'll know what I mean), and placed the young boy's head on it. He seemed comforted by it. "Oh mom," the girl said quietly, her voice barely audible, "If only you could see what we've grown into." And with that, the youth closed her sapphire eyes. After all, something big was coming her way in a big way…

 _In Skyworld…_

The angel, Pit, sits at a table, eating plenty for tomorrow's fight. "Pit...", Palutena claimed, as the boy stuffed his face with any food in sight. "You DO realize you'll get sick if you eat too much… right?", she fretted, "But I have to be ready for any battles that occur tomorrow!" the young man retaliated, not wanting to go into battle on an empty stomach. Later, as he slept, the moon shone upon him. In the moments the moon was on him, nightmares came to him. These nightmares, however, seemed to not allow him to wake up, leaving him in a dark corridor running from Zeus knows what. Little did Pit know, that a certain black haired girl was having the same nightmares...


	2. Nightmares and Heartbreak

"Pit! The town is in desperate need of help!" Palutena shouted, worried for the sake of her followers. "Roger that!" the angel cried, still slightly disoriented from his nightmare last night. In the nightmare, he was running from… something. He couldn't tell what, but it was horrifying. The only thing he _could_ see was blood. Blood and gore. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear a girl. A girl crying desperately, "Please _stop_ , you're scaring me!" He would keep running towards that scream until he came to a small room. The room would be _smothered_ in blood and guts, but the most horrifying thing was that there was a girl, presumably the screaming girl, in the center of the room… spears impaling her, blood oozing from her clawed out eyes, her slit tongue, and even from her nails. What terrified Pit more than that was when the girl _moved_ her head and looked at Pit with visible fear (ya don't have to have eyes to show fear) and started to say, "He's… be… hind… y-" Right before Pit would feel something impale his mouth, eyes and chest… and he would wake up, sweating and panting. Meaning, 'It's time to get up, Pitty Pat'

 _Meanwhile…_

Hatie was fighting several soldiers, and while her mind was on the battle, she also couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare she had last night. There was blood and dismembered body parts _everywhere_ she went. She soon ended up in a room with twice as much gore. She heard a creak and watched as the door slowly closed behind her. "OK..." she would say nervously. "That's enough of the pranks, little brother… you got me..." _**There was no answer.**_ "Hit?" she would whisper, "O- OK… that- that's enough…! Hit, please _STOP_ you're scaring me! HIT, ANSWER ME! HIT!" That's when it happened. She would be impaled by spears, her eyes suddenly gone. Yet, somehow, she could still faintly see things. She saw a young angel enter the room through her… head? She saw something behind him, and tried to warn the boy, but she was to late. However, instead of spears impaling the cute angel (she admitted, he was kinda cute), it was _bones_. Sharp. Carved. _Bones_. It was at that moment she realized it had all been a horrid nightmare. However, her train of thought was interrupted as she soon heard a high pitched yell and she turned toward the sky. Only to find that her little brother was being _stolen_ from her by a mere _Palutenian_. Hatie was heartbroken. She had broken her wings, so she couldn't fly to him, and there were too many soldiers around her. She had no choice. She fell down to her knees, and dropped her weapon.


	3. Off to the Start of a New Future

**A/N: This story is not going to be to cheerful like any other Kid Icarus story. The character named Hatie has a** ** _very_** **dark past that will be introduced later in the story. P.S. Hatie is a character based off my little bits of seriousness and most of my anger. Now, back to the story…**

"Hatie Celeste Dark..." said the judge to a chained up Hatie, "You have been brought to this court to face punishment for the following crimes: stealing livelihoods of others, ambushing soldiers; resulting in deaths of thousands, kidnapping of major powers, and most importantly..." he paused. Hatie waited. She knew what he was going to say, but she wouldn't have any regrets about it. After all, it's what they deserved. The judge took a deep breath before saying the last sin, "The destruction of both Selene and Palutena's temples..." Several loud gasps came from the crowd that had gathered to see the death of what they saw as an abomination. Hatie had no regrets until then. They _wanted_ her dead. She wasn't completely blank inside, which meant Hit was still alive. So if they killed her, he'd be alone. Alone and scared. Soon afterward, he would be forced to be in her shoes, chained at the hands of these vermin, on the verge of crying for mercy. "How do you plead?" the judge questioned. Hatie was hesitant at this question. Then, with a voice filled with remorse, the nightingale-like voice of the fairy spoke, "Guilty. Guilty, Your Honor… without my brother, I force myself to tell the truth..." She was close to tears… and she could feel her throat become dry. "Very well," stated the judge, "With that, I condemn you, Ms. Celeste Dark, to be hanged fro-" CRASH! Someone had broken through the roof, somehow not getting Hatie dirty. She looked up. She saw a moon field and an electric current. Not her… she could control the moonlight, but she couldn't create an effective shield yet. So who had saved her? As the dust cleared, she saw them. Two people, one tall with snow white hair and lilac purple skin, the other just a little bit shorter with short, blonde hair, and blue clothes. "Uhhhh NO." said the blondie. Her voice was snappy, like a teenager's. "Uh-uh, NO way you're executing this girl. Arlon!" She shouted. The butler like man approached Hatie, undoing the chains that kept her tied to a metal post. Before she collapsed to ground, she was caught by the man named Arlon. "I have her now Miss Phosphora. Should we move along?" Arlon said to the woman named Phosphora, "Sure thing! Mistress Viridi will be glad to see this girl!" With that, the two went toward the heavens, Hatie worrying about who this "Mistress Viridi" was. Not only that, but her brother was still alive… and she didn't know where he was in Palutena's palace…

 _Meanwhile_

"All we ask you for is where your sister is…" Hit was told by a centurion, "If you don't cooperate..." he said, "then we will be forced to eliminate you, no matter your age..." he stated, frightening the small 5 year old. Hit didn't know much. He couldn't sense Auras like his sister. Even if he could, he had to be in a moonlit area to have the best effects at his age. His sister, Hatie, could get great results in any area, be it dark, sunny, or in the earth itself. Hit couldn't do that yet. Because of it, he would die… alone… He was close to crying. _Hatie, sis!_ Hit thought, _PLEASE! I don't wanna die! Help…_


	4. Joining the Flower

Chapter 3

Hatie was put down gently by Arlon in front of someone. A child? Was this the "Mistress Viridi" Phosphora and Arlon had spoken of? "Any scratches?" Said the daffodil blonde. "A few, but they were caused by the torture she suffered from the humans… otherwise, she is healthy in medical terms Mistress..." Arlon said before bowing to his Mistress. Hatie had her guard up. She didn't know what was going on, and these people just dropped her in front of some stranger? No. No more bull roar. Hatie, with her remaining strength, pulled herself up, turned around, and started walking away from these elders and child. "I wouldn't try that… you have a broken wing, right?" The blonde child turned around, revealing her small face and tortilla brown (yes, that's a color) eyes. "Hello. I am Viridi. I've been watching you ever since you killed that one soldier." Hatie smiled. She knew what Viridi meant. She had managed to strangle the strongest soldier in the army with her bare hands. However, she flinched as she remembered that that was the same battle she had broken her wing. "So you've been watching me since I was 7? That was when I strangled him..." Hatie remarked. She tightened her jaw as she also remembered that was when Hit had slipped out of the abandoned house without her knowing and watched her choke the soldier. She had scolded him that night. After all, he had only been two years old at the time. He could have gotten captured by a weaker soldier… Then she heard a gasp. "OH MY GODS!" Phosphora squealed, "You were _THAT_ _young_!?" _She really IS a teenager…_ Hatie thought. "Yes," Hatie answered, "After all, the ones like me are the ones who change the earth and heavens. And I choose to make the most out of that option." She declared. A loud laugh came from Viridi. "YES!" She shouted, "That's exactly why I want you to join me! You seem like my type of soldier." Hatie stared at the girl for a moment. "Oh. As much as I appreciate the offer..." She started, "The last time I served a goddess, I was betrayed." Hatie sneered. She _still_ remembered how her own grandmother, Selene, had told her she was a weakling. That was the reason she had destroyed her temple. She had destroyed Palutena's temple because she had killed her parents. Or, that's what Hatie assumed. "Ahh. I see…." Viridi sighed, "Well, I can assure you, Hatie, you _will_ be taken care of here." Just then, a bell rang out. "Dinner is ready!" Phosphora shouted. The four celestial beings headed for the kitchen, where food of all kinds waited for them. While Viridi, Arlon, and Phosphora went to grab a small bit, Hatie stood in the corner, assuming she would get in trouble if she took food while they watched. "If I may, Ms. Hatie, you seem like you're anxious about grabbing a bite to eat." Arlon exclaimed. "Arlon's right," Phosphora said, "We're saving food for you, you know that right?" she said nervously. Wait. Saving food for _her_? Hatie had never heard those words before… she bowed her head and, for the first time in 5 years, she cried. The three deities looked at her in surprised. "Hatie?" Viridi cooed, "Are you okay?" Phosphora came over and rubbed the fairy's back to comfort her. "T- Thank you..." the child sobbed. "Beg pardon?" Arlon asked. "Thank you..." Hatie said once more, looking up with tears in her red eyes, "No one has _ever_ offered me a meal before… I will join you, because you show that you aren't like the others… _Thank_ you… Mistress Viridi..."


	5. Family

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know I haven't posted in forever for this story, but I've been working on other stories, and then I have school and family nights. I have** ** _literally_** **made it a personal goal to finish 2 fanfictions in the next 5 years, and one of those stories is this one… So, HERE'S CHP. 5 OF HATIE'S UPRISING!**

Hatie sat quietly at a small table. After dinner, Viridi had requested she sat in the waiting room at waited for Arlon, who would question her. However, Viridi never said why. Rather, Hatie had obeyed silently and headed toward the small room. Hatie took in every detail of the room. She saw a few currant red roses and pine green vines in the corners of the room. Above her were several spider webs, full of life. One spider just so happened to land right in front of her face. A black widow, no less. "Oh, I see you have met Natasha…" Hatie saw Arlon enter the room out of the corner of her eye. "Natasha…" Hatie said, letting the name roll of her tongue, "I assume that's a reference to the Avenger by the name of Black Widow?" She questioned as the spider landed on her hand. She didn't bother to freak out. After all, she had encountered _plenty_ of poisonous plants and animals, and somehow tamed and harvested all of them. She lightly stroked the black widow's back, careful not to press too hard, as not to anger it. "Ah, yes. Mistress Viridi tends to look into the future for names, and Natasha just so happened to be one of those names. But in the meantime, let us begin the questioning." He sat down and readjusted his monocle before pulling out a sheet of paper, most likely the questionnaire. "First off, what is your family tree like?" He asked. Hatie nearly sighed in exasperation. Nobody had _ever_ asked her what her _family_ was consisted of. "Are you willing to sit through my whole tree?" she asked nervously, "It's quite an oak, if you get my meaning…" Her family tree was rather complex. "Why, of course!" Arlon exclaimed, "I will be fine with it." So with that, Hatie took a deep breath, and cited all she had learned from her parents.

 ** _Well, we'll start with my mother's side. Her grandparents were Gaea and Uranus, and she was born of their child, Pyrrhon, and the niece of Uranus, Selene. Uranus's sister and the niece that gave birth to my grandmother are still unknown to both me and were unknown to my parents. Pyrrhon and Selene than gave birth to all the stars, otherwise known as Celestial Fairies, in the universe, including my mother, relating me to the billions of stars in the sky. My mother also had a niece whose name I cannot remember. Something like C- H- A- R- A- B- I- N or something. Mind you Arlon, C- H is pronounced like K in Star language. But anyway, now onto my dad's side. His tree also starts with Gaea and Uranus, which means that technically, my mother and father were related, but they wed anyway. He was born from Hades and Persephone, and brother to the Grim Reaper and Medusa. He was also a very kind dark angel who adopted several homeless people and serial murderers. Due to my father's bloodline, my uncles and aunts on my dad's side consist of Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, and many more. I could explain the families of the remaining members of my family, but… then we'd be here forever._**

Hatie looked back up at Arlon, who was… writing everything down? "Alright! I have that all accounted for, and I have one more question about your family. Or rather, Miss Phosphora has a question about your family." At this moment, Phosphora entered the room without so much as a knock. "Heyay. So, _my_ question is: who were your parents?" Hatie felt a vein pop in her head. She hoped they hadn't seen it. It's just; she was very touchy in terms of her parents. She was okay in talking about her family in general, but her individual parents were something that she didn't like to mention. She tilted her head downward as to hide the inner rage that showed on her face. There was a long silence before she stated the names of her deceased mother and father, "Necro Creeta Dark, who married Pyrene Starlit." Hatie heard Arlon fall out of his chair, and Phosphora gasp. "Wait. THE Necro and Pyrene?!" She shouted, "AS IN THE NECRO WHO SLAUGHTERED 20 TITANS IN ONE ATTACK!? AND THE PYRENE WHO DARED TO STEP FOOT ON UNHOLY AND UNSACRED LAND!?" She started squealing. Hatie only nodded. This was the exact reason she rarely spoke of her parents. Simply mentioning them swarmed her with fans and unwanted attention. It also meant that she was basically the royal heir to the Underworld from her father's side, which was something Hatie could simply not stand. The thought of having that much responsibility but not doing that much of actual work horrified Hatie. Well, at least she had her brother. At this moment, Hatie felt an unbearable pain in her heart as she remembered… her brother _wasn't_ here. He was in Palutena's temple. He was alone and probably being tortured for something he didn't even know. However, she remained solemn and only nodded her head as if to tell Arlon to continue. The questions continued until she was finally led to a room of her own. Hatie was shocked! It had a small lake, and a garden on one side of the room, instruments in one closet, and an arsenal of weapons in another. In the very back, a chemistry lab and animal dens. Near the window, a telescope, graphing paper, and an occult circle. "Mistress Viridi tried to include the majority of elements from your family tree," Arlon stated behind her, "Do you like it, Miss Hatie?" She only nodded. She was definitely going to like it here.


	6. A Lil' Announcement!

A Little Announcement

Okay guys, I give. I am running out of ideas. And when I do, they are usually for later chapters. As in, chapters 8 or higher. So, please give me ideas for stories, and I will consider some. Also, here are some stories that I might rewrite:

\- Impa and Ghirahim: Servants in Love

That's right. Only one. Heck, I might even rewrite just a single chapter: Chp 4. Listen, the first review I got on this story was literally 'Lame plot' and I'm not really spawning a lot of fresh ideas for that story either. For _any_ story, actually… So please, if you're gonna give me a review that's negative, add some constructive criticism in there. I'm not interested in the type of comments that give _only_ harsh criticism. I'm posting this on all my stories, FYI, so if you see this twice in row….. yeah… just skip it.

I'm PokéMaster Zelda, and I see ya next time!


End file.
